Imperfectly perfect
by soul lover evans
Summary: sakura is lost. Why is everybody ignoring her  she doesn't know but what she does know that she is just an empty space in the world. High school fic first one go easy on me
1. Chapter 1

**Hi and welcome to my first sasusaku story so yeah **

**Disclaimer: I do not I repeat Do not own the songs or characters so on with the story yay!**

Sakura walked on stage. She sighed today was the day her brothers and classmates would find out who she truly is. Today she was finally herself. How funny that she chose this day her birthday the day of the konoha high's wonderful talent show to unveil her secret a secret nobody knew she had until now.

**(A/N: this song is called my immortal by evanescence)**

_I'm so tired of being here_

_Suppressed by all my childish fears _

_If you have to leave then I wish you would just leave_

'_Cause your presence still lingers here _

_And it won't leave me alone _

_These wounds won't seem to heal _

_The pain is just too real_

_There's just too much that time cannot erase_

_When cried I'd wipe away all of your tears_

_When you'd scream I'd fight away your fears_

_I held your hand through all of these years _

_But you still have all of me _

( Her twin naruto were the closest any sibling could be to each other but they became strangers when naruto the most outgoing one made friends in high school, he didn't stop to realize that left her all alone for her other two brothers Garra and Sasori.) 

_You used to captivate me by your resonating light _

_Now I'm bound by the life you left behind_

_Your face it haunts my once pleasant dreams_

_These wounds won't seem to heal _

_This pain is just too real _

_There's just too much that time cannot erase_

_When you cried I'd wipe away all your tears_

_When you scream I'd fight away all of your fears _

_And I held your hand through all of these years _

_But you still have all of me _

By now she was crying. She tried but couldn't stop all of those times she was alone. With all of those painful memories she walked off stage. She was finally herself. She didn't stay that night. She couldn't not after she let her secret out. Tonight was her first and final performance, tonight she was going to do something that made everyone happy, tonight she, sakura uzumaki was going to kill herself.

Review critism welcomed thank you for reading 3 – Soul Lover Evans byeeeee! 


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi and welcome to my first sasusaku story so yeah **

**Disclaimer: I do not I repeat Do not own the songs or characters so on with the story yay!**

**So sorry for not updating my teacher decided to give us world cultures homework and lacrosse practices and games. **

**Thanks to Yuuki-Hime 2097 and Nekothelostbutterfly for being my first two reviewers yay! **

**2 Days Later **

**Sakura pov **

_Am I dead? _

"Ugh" I groaned as I opened my eyes. "What the hell! Where am I?" I said my eyes wide open as I sat up in bed rather quickly.

"The question is what the fuck were you doing sakura, and what the hell is this "goodbye garra I hope your not mad at me I'll say hi to mom and dad for you!" garra spat blue eyes narrowing dangerously. I physically and inwardly cringed at his tone. Leave it to Sasori and naruto to make garra a lecture about how life is so precious. "I'm sorry?" I said but I squeezed my eyes shut when I saw his eyes narrow even more at me. Just as he was about to speak someone burst through the door? "Sakkkuuurrrrraaaa-chaaaaan!" I looked up and saw my blonde haired twin come running toward me with his friends trailing behind him expressionless as always around me. Garra gave me a look that told me that this conversation was not over. I put arms around naruto as he gave me a hug, one that I missed four the last three years of high school. "H-h-hello Sakura- Chan" his girlfriend said. I think her name is hinata or something like that. I smiled my brother actually found a girl to love and that's what turned my smile bittersweet now knowing this girl has my brother heart and I'll no longer be the only woman in his life. "I didn't mean to break your heart Sakura-Chan. I just thought you were okay with it because you didn't say anything about it. You should speak up more sakura." Naruto said, he was looking at me now and couldn't help by tear away from his gaze. "Tch, she's not loud and obnoxious like you dobe." I knew that voice it was Uchiha Sasuke, my brother's best friend, lead singer in his naruto's band, my crush since middle school when naruto and him first met. God was he sexy and from the looks of it he hadn't gotten my letter which is the best thing that could've happened right now. It would save me the embarrassment trust me. "W-w-what letter? W-w-what happened naruto-kun?" said hinata worried. Everyone turned to look at me curiosity forming in their eyes. I took a deep breath and started to tell my story.

**Sorry guys I have to leave with this cliffhanger it is one in the morning and I'm and supposed to be typing an essay and this is taking time out of my all nighter sorry again for not updating I know I can be jerk sometimes.**

Review critism welcomed thank you for reading 3 – Soul Lover Evans byeeeee! 


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi and welcome to my first sasusaku story so yeah **

**Disclaimer: I do not I repeat Do not own the songs or characters so on with the story yay!**

**So sorry school and graduation **

_*flashback* 4 years ago_

_A fourteen year old sakura laughed as her twin brother naruto tried to tell a joke. _

"_Naru-chan are sure it goes that way or-" sakura got cut off my naruto's phone going off. _

"_Hey! Teme what are you calling me for!" naruto answered the caller. The caller must have said something important because naruto kept looking between her and at his phone. _

"_Hey naru-chan what's that about" I asked curious of why my brother would look like that. Naruto hung up his phone and turned to look at me._

"_Sorry sak, but I have to go you know band business with Sasuke." He smiled. "See you at home k" he said as he ran off into the distance. _

_*flashback 2 years ago* _

"_Naruto dinners going to be waiting in the fridge and don't stay out to late, do you have a sweater it's really cold out and call me when you reach so I could know if you made it there safely. good luck!" I said giving him a kiss on the cheek. _

"_Sakura stop acting like mom I'm 16 years old I know how to take care of myself don't you have any friends god your annoying." Said naruto as he walked through the door calmly, little did he know that this was the beginning of her singing career and her suicidal thoughts. _

_*flashback the day of the talent show* _

_Naruto had left early and no one was in their house, it was empty just like her. She was planning for this day ever since she heard naruto signed up for the talent show. And what a coincidence that she was right after her brother. The last act on the last day of her life, her birthday. _

_It was her brother's turn on stage this is where they debuted after 4 years of being in a band they were ready to show people who the were. _

_(A/N: bold for Sasuke and underline for naruto the song is in the end by linkin Park) _

**It starts with one**

One thing I don't know why  
><span>It doesn't even matter how hard you try  
><span>Keep that in mind, I designed this rhyme  
><span>To explain in due time  
><span>All I know  
><span>time is a valuable thing  
><span>Watch it fly by as the pendulum swings  
><span>Watch it count down to the end of the day  
><span>The clock ticks life away  
><span>It's so unreal  
><span>Didn't look out below  
><span>Watch the time go right out thewindow  
><span>Trying to hold on but didn't even know  
><span>Wasted it all just to  
><span>Watch you go   
><span>I kept everything inside and even though I tried, it all fell apart<span>  
><span>What it meant to me will eventually be a memory of a time

when I tried so hard  
><strong>And got so far<strong>**  
><strong>**But in the end****  
><strong>**It doesn't even matter****  
><strong>**I had to fall****  
><strong>**To lose it all****  
><strong>**But in the end****  
><strong>**It doesn't even matter**

One thing, I don't know why  
>It doesn't even matter how hard you try<br>Keep that in mind, I designed this rhyme  
>To remind myself how<br>I tried so hard  
>In spite of the way you were mocking me<br>Acting like I was part of your property  
>Remembering all the times you fought with me<br>I'm surprised it got so (far)  
>Things aren't the way they were before<br>You wouldn't even recognize me anymore  
>Not that you knew me back then<br>But it all comes back to me

**In the end **  
><span>You kept everything inside and even though I tried, it all fell apart<span>  
><span>What it meant to me will eventually be a memory of a time

**when I tried so hard  
>And got so far<br>But in the end  
>It doesn't even matter<br>I had to fall  
>To lose it all<br>But in the end  
>It doesn't even matter<br>I've put my trust in you  
>Pushed as far as I can go<br>For all this  
>There's only one thing you should know<br>I've put my trust in you  
>Pushed as far as I can go<br>For all this  
>There's only one thing you should know<br>I tried so hard  
>And got so far<br>But in the end  
>It doesn't even matter<br>I had to fall  
>To lose it all<br>But in the end  
>It doesn't even matter<strong>

As I finished telling my story I could see my brothers face twist in anger. I just hope they don't blame themselves. They should blame me after all it is my fault. I was being too needy and I have no one to blame but me.

"I'm sor-" I began but got cut off by garra.

"Don't you dare blame your self Sakura it's our fault. I guess we were so busy we forgot our sister god, how can I be so stupid I'm just really caught up with college and helping Sasori with the company after mom and dad died it's just been really tough." Garra said.

I giggled for the first time in years god; it felt so good to that again I haven't giggled in what seemed like forever. Maybe it'd be like old times again. But I shouldn't get my hopes up. As I continued being the center of attention for now I couldn't feel like someone was burning a hole into the side of my head, as I turned my head to see who it was all I saw was onyx staring back at me.

**Cliffhanger thx to the readers and remember I do not own anything but the plot k well bye see ya eventually ** *** evil laugh* **


End file.
